Himitsu No
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Demyx, Axel, Sora, Namine, Xion, Roxas, and Larxene are attending Xemnas's Academy For The Gifted. All is well till students start disappearing. There is rumor of government spies among them. Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx mainly , Larxene/Xion, yaoi, language
1. Character Introductions

Plot~ Demyx, Axel, Sora, Namine, Xion, Roxas, and Larxene are attending Xemnas's Academy For The Gifted. All is well till students start disappearing. There is rumor of government spies among them.

Student/Age/Power  
Demyx - 16 - Water/Healing  
Axel - 17 - Fire  
Sora - 15 - Flight(has wings)  
Namine - 16 - Bring drawings to life  
Xion - 15 - Shape-Shift  
Roxas - 15 - Flight(has wings)  
Larxene - 16 - Electricity

Teacher/Age/Power /Class  
Xemnas - 27 - Mind - Principle  
Saix - 25 - Shift-shape - History  
Luxord - 37 - Time - Language Arts  
Xaldin - 40 - Wind - Power Practice  
Lexaus - 35 - Super strong - Gym  
Vexen - 39 - Ice - Science  
Xigbar - 41 - Gravity - Math

Spies /Age/Powers  
Zexion – 19 - Illusions  
Riku – 18 - Shadows  
Ienzo – 19 – Super speed  
Leaders /Age/Powers  
Diz - 56 - Has none  
Marluxis - 21 - Plants

Family Relations:

Vexen's Children~ Larxene, Demyx and Namine (Triplets)

Xigbar's Kid~ Xion(daughter)

Luxord's Kids~ Roxas and Sora (Twins)

Vexen's Wife~

Xigbar's Wife~

Luxord's Wife~


	2. Prologue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly. :( Some OOCness from Larxene a few times.**

**Anyway, this was a collaboration effort between me and thewateryfiredrummer (catgirl877 on deviantart). So this belongs to both of us.**

*****.*****

"Ah, Xemnas's Academy For The Gifted. Such a peaceful place, where students can grow and learn how to-" Xemnas was interrupted by a blond boy with a hybrid of a Mohawk and a mullet speeding past him. Behind him followed a teen-aged boy with gravity deifying red hair and strange shape birth marks under his eyes.

"Get back here Demyx!" The red head roared, throwing a fire ball at the blond.

Said Demyx dodged the fire ball with a small yelp. Upon closer inspection, the blond was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue music notes on it, khaki shorts, and white flip-flops. The red head was wearing a black t-shirt with the logo "Burn Baby!, black jeans, and red and black sneakers.

"P-please Axel! C-can't we talk this out..." Demyx stuttered, blue-green eyes showing fear.

"You soaked my room you little-" Axel was cut off by a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Lea, what are you doing to this new student?" Xemnas asked.

"Ah Principle Xehanort, what a wonderful surprise" Axel laughed nervously. Principle Xemnas Xehanort was a tall, well dressed man with silver hair, and a nice tan. All and all he was pretty intimating.

"Detention this Saturday, Mr. Lea" The silvernette said in a clam voice, walking over to the frightened new student.

"Now what happened um..." Xemnas asked. Sadly he doesn't remember every student's name, so...ya.

"Demyx...Demyx Evens" Demyx clarified.

"Ah! Professor Evens's boy!" The Principle grinned "So what happened Demyx?"

"Well I was trying to find my room and I walked into Axel's, and him and some blond kid with spiky hair were making out, he got mad and I got scared, and I can't control my powers so the bathroom sink burst and water went every where! So I ran, he chased me and now I'm here, talking to you" Demyx said in one breath.

"Ok..." Xemnas muttered. To be truthful, he barely understood what Demyx said. "Well follow me to your new room. Your father arranged for you to dorm with your sisters".

Axel glared at Demyx and mouthed "I'll be watching you" and went back to his dorm. Demyx gulped and fallowed Xemnas.

The soon arrived at the dorm. "Here you go Demyx, good bye".

Demyx opened the doors and looked around, there was a bunk bed and a single bed, the single and bottom bunk where taken, so the top bunk was open. "Sweet!"

"Is that Demyx I hear!" A girl laughed. A blond girl walked out of the bathroom, she had on a yellow tank top, black skinny jeans, and was currently bare foot. Her hair was slicked back and two pieces stood up, like antennas. "Larxene!" Demyx squeed tackle hugging his sister.

"If anyone else did that, they'd be dead" Larxene laughed.

"Hi Demyx" A second blond said, walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was longer then her sister's and a paler blond then both her siblings. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a light pink heart on it, faded jeans and was bare foot. The hyper blond releaseed his sister and hugged the other blond "Namine!".

Unknown to the triplets, they where about to be sent into the middle of a government conspiracy.


	3. Chapter 1

Chappie 1!

"Settle down."

Xaldin looked around the classroom, drumming his fingers on his desk. Demyx sat at a table with a boy with spiky brown hair in a white T-shirt decorated with small golden keyholes, a pair of black jeans with a red belt, and a pair of yellow, red, and black sneakers, seeming to be just as hyper as Demyx. Namine sat with a girl with short black hair in a gray mini-dress and black sandals, Axel sitting behind them with a boy with spiky blonde hair in a black zip-up tanktop with a four-pointed star as the zipper, a black pair of pants, and black sneakers. Larxene sat behind all of them.

"Welcome to your Power Practice class of the day," Xaldin said, picking up a sheet of paper. "Please tell the class your name and the power you have. Let's start with…" he picked a name at random, "…Demyx."

The blonde gulped slightly, standing up and seeing the look Axel gave him over his shoulder. "I-I'm Demyx," he said nervously, "and my powers are water and healing."

"Wuss," Axel muttered as he sat back down.

"Axel," Xaldin said, the redhead's eyes snapping up to look at him. "Since you seem so eager to talk, why don't you go next?"

Axel stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Name's Axel," he said. "Got it memorized?"

"Yes, Axel, continue," Xaldin said, nodding at the redhead.

"My power is fire," Axel replied, sitting down. The second he sat, he grabbed the blonde next to him and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Roxas!" Xaldin yelled.

The blonde pulled away, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah?" he asked. The teacher nodded for him to continue with their activity. "My name is Roxas and my power is flight." As soon as he stopped talking, he was pulled back into another kiss.

"My name's Sora!" the brunette beside Demyx said, smiling. "And my power is flight, too! Look!" He excitedly brought out his wings a few feet, the white feathers speckled with black and brown spots near the tops.

"Thank you, Sora, you may sit down," Xaldin said. "Who else?"

"Namine," the petite blonde girl said, standing up with her table partner. "My power is that I can bring drawings to life."

"And I'm Xion," the black-haired girl said. "I can shape-shift."

"Great," Axel muttered, pulling away from the blonde just long enough to speak. "Another Saix."

"Larxene," the taller blonde said, standing up with her arms crossed. "I control electricity."

"Is that everyone?" Xaldin asked, looking around. "Axel, if you don't stop right now, you will have another detention on Sunday."

Axel growled softly, he and Roxas separating once again. "Way to ruin a mood, Teach," he mumbled, leaning forward with his chin in his hand.

"Demyx," Xaldin said, the blonde's head snapping up to look at him, "why don't you show us what you can do with your water?"

Demyx stood up shakily, walking up to the front of the classroom. "I'm not very good with it yet," he said nervously.

Axel snorted. "That's for sure," he muttered. "I'm still drying out my clothes."

"I'll try, though." Demyx held out his hand, a blue sitar appearing in his hand. He strummed a few chords, a ball of water starting to form in front of him.

"Thank you, Demyx," Xaldin said, the ball of water starting to grow bigger. "Demyx."

"I…don't really know how to stop it," Demyx said before he struck a wrong note. The ball of water shot out into the tables of students, hitting Axel square in the face.

Steam started to show from Axel's face as the water dried, the redhead standing up with a glare. "You are so dead, water boy," he growled, the sitar disappearing from Demyx's hands.

"I'm sorry, Axel!" Demyx yelled, running away from the redhead's outstretched hands. "Can't we just talk about it!"

"When pigs fly!" Axel yelled back. Xaldin groaned as the classroom erupted in a power fight.

Didn't really think I could do it in one day. Guess I could.


	4. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

"Ok everyone! Line up!" Lexaeus Hero shouted. Mr. Hero was a tall, extremely strong man, with blue eyes and wavy red hair. Everyone lined up, they were all in the same gym uniform: black shorts and white tank tops.

"When I point to you say your full name and power" Lexaeus said calmly.

He started down the line with Axel, and soon made it to three kids anyone had yet to meet. He pointed at the one with silver hair, and ocean green eyes first.

"Riku Dawn, powers shadows" The silvernette said, glaring up at the teacher.

The next one had slate colored hair that was in an emo style, dark blue eyes and was a bit shorter then the first one. "Zexion Schemer, powers illusions" He said in dull monotone.

The last one looked just like Zexion, but his hair was not in an emo style and his eyes where a lighter shade of blue. "Ienzo Schemer, powers super speed" Ienzo said, with a somewhat creepy looking smirk.

"Now I am going to split you up into two teams. We are going to play my version of capture the flag" Lexaeus said, "The rules are as followed: yes you can use you powers, but only to capture the flag". Axel's face fell, and Demyx sighed in relief.

"Rule two is, play safe. Rule three is if you get caught on the other side's side before getting a flag your out. Everyone ok with that?" Lexaeus asked. Everyone nodded.

"Team one is, Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Sora, and Riku" Lexaeus said. Larxene glared at Axel as the made their way to their side of the field. Demyx sighed, he was going up agents Axel AND his sister, he was going to ether get hurt or lose.

"Team two is, Namine, Xion, Zexion, Ienzo and Demyx" Lexause continued "Everyone got two minutes to talk strategy".

Demyx started to walk over to his side, Zexion move past him, making their arms brush. Demyx blushed lightly and mentally scolded himself for acting like a teenaged girl with her first crush. He didn't even know the guy for Pete's sake! 

The blond ran to catch up with his team.

"I think that we should have two people guarding the flag" Ienzo grinned, Zexion nodded.

"I think it's a good idea, what do you think Xion, Demyx?" Namine asked quietly.

"Ya it's a great idea" Xion said "Our fastest should go after the flag though".

Ienzo grinned and said "That's me then! Who should guard though?".

"Demyx and Zexion should, you two up for it?" Namine asked.

Zexion nodded slightly and Demyx answered with a shaky "S-sure".

"Ok everyone...play!" Lexaeus shouted.

"Finally!" Axel shouted, throwing a fire ball at his opposing team. All the kids dodged but Demyx, who go hit the shoulder. "Shit" Axel cursed, as Demyx fell to the ground. "You bastard!" Larxene scream at Axel before running over to her brother. "I didn't mean to hit him I swear!" Axel said, running over to help.

"I'll help him to the nurse" Zexion offered.

"Ok, as for you Axel...detention for 3 mouths, every day including weekends" Lexaeus said, glaring at Axel.

"Damn it!" Axel shouted.

DONE X3


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah ah ah!"

Demyx winced as Zexion tore his sleeve away from his abused shoulder. "This is my favorite shirt," he said in sort of a sad tone.

Zexion didn't say anything. His fingers ran over the skin around the burn, Demyx turning his head so he wouldn't see his blush. "Where is the nurse?" he asked softly.

"Sorry I'm late."

A woman with shoulder-length burgundy hair in a short pink dress and brown shoes walked into the room, a clipboard in her hands. "I'm Nurse Kairi," she said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Axel threw a fireball at me," Demyx said quietly.

"And what are your powers, Demyx?" Kairi asked. "Isn't healing one of them?"

"B-But," Demyx bit his lower lip, "I don't know how."

Kairi gave a small smile. "Repeat after me," she ordered, moving his hand to cover the burn, "aquaria."

"Aquaria," Demyx said. A small stream of water covered his shoulder, evaporating to show that the burn had healed.

"Good as new," Kairi said, smiling. "Back to class."

Demyx smiled, hopping off the table. Zexion followed the smiling blonde down the hall until they reached their next class. Science.

"Demyx," Vexen, a tall man with long blonde hair, said as the two walked into the room, "just in time for the seating chart." He looked around at the group of teenagers. "Table 1, Demyx and Zexion. Table 2, Axel and Larxene. Table 3, Roxas and Namine. Table 4, Riku and Sora. Table 5, Xion and Ienzo. Welcome to Science."

"Hey, Teach!" Axel called, a look of disgust on his face as he looked at Larxene. "Me and Electric Babe don't work together. Ever."

"Can I switch with Ienzo?" Larxene asked, looking up at her father. "Please, Daddy?" That was Larxene for you. She had Vexen wrapped around her little finger. The teacher nodded and Larxene went to sit beside Xion with a small smile.

"I hope you are friends with your table partner," Vexen said, looking around the class, "because these are you seats for the rest of the year."

Demyx looked over at Zexion before bowing his head with a small blush again. Axel looked at Ienzo and groaned, looking over his shoulder. Roxas sat watching Namine as she drew him a sea-salt ice cream, a smile on his face. Sora was starting up a conversation with Riku, seeming to be even more hyper than before. Larxene looked over at Xion and flashed her a sly grin, leaning forward with her chin resting in her hand.

DONE! XD!


	6. Chapter 4

Ch. 4** Sorry 'bout the little notes at the tops and bottoms. They're there from when we upload this story on our deviantart accounts and I'm just too lazy to delete them after fixing mistakes.**

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

The bell rang for lunch. Axel literally bolted out the door. "Hey partner! Get back here! I wasn't done explain the dangers of anal sex!" Ienzo shouted, running after him.

Demyx glanced at Zexion, it looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. Roxas got pale after hearing what Ienzo shouted. Sora ran out the door, dragging Riku with him, saying something about how hungry he was. Namine walked out of the room with Larxene and Xion. Soon only Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and Vexen where left in the room.

"Come on kids it's lunch time, hurry up!" Vexen said, walking out the door. The spiky headed blond followed the older blond out the door, leaving only Demyx and Zexion in the room.

"Hey..Zexion..." The water gifted asked, getting up.

"Yes?" Zexion said, staring at the blond.

Demyx chewed on his lip nervously; that stare was so intense! "I-I was w-wonder if you w-would like to...um sit with me...you know, at lunch" Demyx mentally slapped himself; he sounded like a complete idiot!

"If you won't stutter with your sentences. I find it highly annoying" The shorter muttered.

Demyx blushed. "I'll try not to".

With that, Zexion got up and walked out the door. The blond ran to catch up with the shorter gifted. They soon made it to the lunch room. All the girls where sitting together, Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku where sitting together, and Ienzo was sitting alone.

"Hey there Zexion! I've been waiting for you!" Ienzo shouted over the noise.

Zexion sighed and sat down by his brother.

-

Sorry that it's short...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Lexaeus! Oops! I mean, Chapter 5!

"Why the long face, Demyx?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side at the dirty blonde sulking at the end of their table.

"Aw, did the little water boy get hurt?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas hissed. "Or I'll have Ienzo talk to you again." That shut Axel up right away.

"Seriously, Demyx," Sora said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied, standing up with his sandwich. "I'm gonna go practice outside." Demyx walked out of the lunchroom alone, heading out to the courtyard.

"Hey, Zex! Earth to Zexion!"

The slatenette turned to see his brother staring at him like he had just grown a second head. "What?" he asked, not really knowing what he'd done wrong.

"You were staring after that Demyx kid like he was a piece of candy," Ienzo whispered, slapping his brother's shoulder. "You can't do that! Remember why we're here."

Zexion nodded, standing up. "I'm gonna go check out something," he said, throwing away the rest of his lunch and heading outside. Ienzo stared after him, but shrugged and went back to finishing his own lunch.

Zexion walked out to the courtyard, leaning against a tree a little ways away from the blonde sitting at the edge of the fountain.

Demyx summoned his sitar, holding it between his legs as he bit his bottom lip nervously. "Dance water dance," he said, squeezing his eyes shut as soon as he said it. When he didn't feel water splash over him, he opened them again slowly and saw a ball of water floating over the fountain. The blonde smiled, using one hand to bring the water down in front of him. He lost his concentration for a split second and the water evaporated.

"That was good."

Demyx spun around and fell backwards in the fountain, water cascading down on him. Zexion held out a hand, helping him out of the fountain. "T-Thanks," Demyx said, then remembered he wasn't supposed to stutter anymore. "I mean, thank you."

"Yo, Zexion!"

The two teenagers turned to see Ienzo standing in the doorway to the cafeteria, waving at the slatenette. "Come on! We need to talk!"

"I'll be okay," Demyx said, wringing water out of the bottom of his shirt. "Go on."

"That was good, Demyx," Zexion said. He turned without another word and walked over to where his brother was waiting.

_He remembered my name_, Demyx thought happily, continuing to wring water out of his clothes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ienzo hissed at Zexion, leading him into an empty classroom where Riku was waiting.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was just talking to him."

"It looked like you were getting close to him."

Zexion's eyes widened at the sight of the 21-year-old leaning against the teacher's desk. The pink-haired man beckoned at the slatenette with a single finger, the teenager walking up in front of him. "You are not to get close to anyone here," the man said, crossing his arms and legs. "You have a mission and you're expected to follow it."

"Yes, Marluxia," Zexion said, bowing his head slightly.

Marluxia looked at the nails on his hand, a vine creeping up to wrap loosely around his hand. "Get close to anyone and you know what will happen to them," he said, admiring the vine continuing to grow around his wrist.

"Yes, Marluxia," Zexion said, turning and walking out the door again.

"Watch him, Ienzo," Marluxia ordered, looking at the teenager. "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Marluxia," Ienzo said.

"Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

(About 2 weeks after Ch 5)

Soft kisses, subtle touches, whispers of I love yous, and the slate haired teen on top of him, kissing the tender skin on his neck-

Demyx bolted up in bed, managing to hit his head on the ceiling. "Stupid top bunk..." He muttered, rubbing the bump on his head. Demyx was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Larxene was snoring away in the single bed and Namine was sleeping peacefully in the bottom bunk. Demyx sighed, and got out of bed. He couldn't get Zexion out of his head since he met him! After that time at lunch Zexion hasn't said a word to him!

"Why doesn't he like me..." Demyx sighed, getting into the shower. A shiver shot down his spine after feeling the cold water rush down his body. Maybe he should be used to the cold. His father was an ice gifted after all. The blond sat in the shower for maybe an hour, till Larxene started banging on the door, yelling for him to get out. Demyx got out of the shower and let Larxene in.

"Hey Demyx, you ok? You look like you haven't slept in ages." Namine asked, sipping a cup of coffee. Namine was the only one of the siblings aloud to drink coffee. When Larxene drinks it her powers get knocked out of whack, and when Demyx drinks it he gets all hyper, jumping, and is all over the place.

"I'm fine, I just had some weird dream" Demyx muttered, fllowed by a loud yawn. Namine yawned a little. "Ha ha! You caught my yawn Nami!" Demyx giggled. Namine laughed along with the taller blond.

(At school)

"Attention students!" Xemnas said through the intercom "Our sister school, Ansem's School for the Gifted and Talented, has been attacked. Students have gone missing!"

Eruptions of panic ran through the school. Larxene put an arm around her brother's shoulder to keep him from crying. Axel held Roxas close, Namine and Xion hugged each other, and Sora joined in the hug. Only Riku, Ienzo, and Zexion stayed calm.

"Ok settle down class!" Saix shouted over the worried chatter "I know you're upset! I am too. My little brother Isa is a student there, so I'm just as upset as you but we need to remain calm!" With that everyone quieted down.

"The best we can do is hope right now, so let's continue the lesson" Saix said in a sad voice.

-

Done!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yay!

The bell rang for class to be out, all the students bolting out of their final class of the day. Soon, only Demyx and Zexion were left, Saix even having gone to speak with Xemnas. Demyx slung his blue messenger bag over his shoulder, making a move to step out of the classroom.

"Demyx."

The blonde turned around only to be pinned against the wall. Zexion pressed up against him to keep him still and from running away. Not that he was thinking of running away from this situation, of course. "Hi, Zexion," Demyx said, blinking a few times in surprise. The slatenette had ignored him for the past 2 weeks and now he was pinning him against a wall. "What's wrong?"

"Don't talk," Zexion ordered, pressing a finger to the taller's mouth. He looked around quickly. "Stay right here." Zexion moved to the door, peering out the small window before clicking the lock shut.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked in confusion, watching the slatenette move back to him, placing his hands up on the wall near his head. "Can I ask you one question?" Zexion gave a small nod. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I can't answer that," Zexion replied. He leaned a little closer, now only about an inch from the blonde's face.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx squeaked, turning a light pink. A crash sounded from behind him and Zexion whipped his head around to see the water glass that used to be sitting on Saix's desk smashed to pieces on the floor, water dripping off the desk.

"Still can't control your powers?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to the blonde.

"I-I'm trying," Demyx stuttered nervously. "I-It's still a l-little hard."

"Stop stuttering," Zexion ordered. "It's annoying." He leaned forward again. "Or better yet, I'll stop it for you." Demyx started to ask what he meant when the slatenette kissed him.

Zexion pulled back after a few seconds, turning and walking out of the classroom without another word. Demyx stayed against the wall for another minute or two until the door opened once again.

"Demy, come on!"

Namine poked her head into the classroom, smiling at him. "Headmaster Xemnas is gonna let us have a movie marathon in the gym!" she exclaimed happily.

Demyx gave his triplet a smile, nodding. "I'll be right there, Nam," he said, the blonde girl nodding and bounding off to join her friends again. Demyx lightly touched his fingers to his lips, still feeling Zexion on them.

"Zexion."

The slatenette turned to see Marluxia leaning against the wall next to an older man dressed entirely in heavy black, red, and gold cloth, only his mouth and one eye really showing, twirling a pink rose between his fingers. "What do you think you were doing back there?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gaining his trust," Zexion said, trying to avoid an eye contact.

"It looked like you are starting to fall in love," the older man said.

"I'm following my mission, Diz," Zexion said. "I'm gaining his trust."

"You're falling in love," Diz repeated, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. "Don't let it happen."

"Do anything else that distracts you from the mission and we'll have you on an even shorter leash," Marluxia added, an evil grin starting to grow on his face.

"Yes, sirs," Zexion said, bowing his head slightly. "Nothing else will happen."

"Nothing better have," Diz said.


	10. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

"Demyx Evens to the Principle's office," Xemnas's voice rang in the intercom.

"You heard the man, go Demyx" Luxord said in his heavy British accent. Demyx got up nervously, and went out the door. "Oooh, water boy's in trouble" Axel snickered, earning glares from both Larxene and Zexion.

Demyx walked down the hall to Xemnas's office, chewing on his lip nervously. He never went to Xemnas's office before. Demyx opened the office door. The silver haired man was sitting at his desk, but a woman in her mid thirties with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes was standing besides him. Lily Ydem. "Mom!" Demyx exclaimed hugging the woman.

"Demy, I missed you too" She grinned.

Demyx had missed his mother so much. It has been just them ever since the divorce six years ago. His father got his sisters and Lily got him. So being away from his mother even for a couple weeks was torturous!

"Your mother's going to be the new art teacher, Demyx, so I wanted you to show her around school," Xemnas said with a small smile. Demyx grinned and nodded. The hyper blond led his mother out of the office. Xemnas chuckled to himself, watching the mother and son duo leave his office.

"So, Demy, how about show me your classes first" Lily asked her son.

"Sure!" Demyx said happily. Then the blond teen led his mother all around. They soon enough ran into Vexen, Larxene, and Namine.

"Mom!" Larxene and Namine yelled in joy, tackle hugging their mother.

"Um...Demyx...what is your mother doing here?" Vexen asked his son.

"Oh! That's easy, Dad! She's the new art teacher" The young water gifted said, smiling.

"Oh..." Vexen muttered, but you know he was thinking _damn it!_

After that the triplets happily showed their mother around school, but secretly afterward they where scheming up ways up ways to get their patents back together.

Meanwhile...

Sora gasped as Riku kissed his neck lightly. The two where hidden safely inside a janitors closet. Riku smirked at the sounds Sora made as he kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Riku..." Sora panted as the slivernette ran his hands down his sides. Riku started kissing the brunette's jaw line. Sora tangled his fingers deeper into Riku's soft silver hair.

Riku pressed their hips closer together, a light moan escaped the winged gifted mouth. Sora couldn't take the teasing much longer, so he finally took action and moved his head so that their lips where pressed together. Riku quickly turned the simple kiss into a heated and passionate one.

Just then someone opened the janitor's closet door.

DONE!

Some hot yaoi act right there right XD


	11. Chapter 9

It's late, but it's here! Chapter Demyx! (9)

Namine blushed deeply at the sight of the two teenagers she'd just interrupted mid make-out. "S-Sorry," she stuttered nervously, running back from where she'd come from.

Sora blushed as dark a red as possible, untangling himself from the silverette and bolting down the hallway. Riku readjusted his vest, kicking the door shut behind him as he walked out of the small space. "Damn," he muttered, heading down the same way the blushing brunette had gone.

"Well, we could lock them in a classroom together, but Dad wouldn't like that," Demyx said, walking with Larxene and Namine down the hall. Classes were over for the day and the triplets were heading back to their room.

"Not to mention he can freeze the door and then break it," Namine added.

"Hey, guys!"

The three turned to see Xion smiling at them from her own room. "We're gonna have a sleepover!" she exclaimed excitedly, motioning at them to join. "Come on! Everyone else is here!"

"Sleepover!" Demyx and Namine exclaimed, Larxene following the two hyper blondes into the room.

"So, can we start the game now?" Sora asked, looking around. The students all sat together in a circle, sleeping bags covering the floor. It went Xion, Larxene, Namine, Ienzo, Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion.

"Truth or dare, Axel," Xion challenged.

"Dare," the pyro replied with a smug grin.

Xion thought about it for a second. "I dare you to tell Demyx that he is the most amazing, talented, and beautiful person you've ever known and kiss his cheek," she said.

Axel's face flushed. "Hell no!" he defied.

"You took the dare," Roxas pointed out. "You have to go through with it."

"Whose side are you on?" Axel growled. He took a deep breath and faced the object of his dare.

"Axel, your hair's on fire," Sora said. The tips of the redhead's spikes had indeed started to smoke, a small fire starting to grow.

"It does that when I'm pissed," Axel growled, taking another deep breath. "I'm gonna kill myself. Demyx, you are the most…talented…amazing, and…b-beautiful person…I've ever known." He grimaced, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Demyx immediately yelped in pain, shooting up and running for the bathroom. "Axel, I think you burned him!" Larxene yelled at the pyro, glaring. Zexion silently stood up, walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked the blonde looking in the mirror.

"It hurts, but it didn't burn too bad," Demyx replied.

Zexion examined his cheek, a small red mark on the flawless skin. He pressed a soft kiss to the mark, trailing his way up until his mouth met the blonde's own.

"Zexion," Demyx moaned lightly as the slatenette kissed along his neck.

"Demyx," Zexion mumbled against the skin. "I'm sorry."

Demyx's vision went blank.

A little yaoi and a cliffie! Oh, I am evil.


	12. Chapter 10

**Well, since my cowriter is having a case of writer's block (don't we all?), here is chapter 10 from your favorite neighborhood nobody.**

"Good job, Zexion."

The slatenette stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his eyes to the ground to avoid looking at what was in front of him. Marluxia and Diz stood in front of him, an unconscious Demyx in Marluxia's arms. "I did my job," Zexion growled. "Now get out."

Marluxia smirked, looking down at the teenager in his arms. "Such a pretty face," he mused, running a slender finger along the blonde's face. "What a waste."

"Z-Zexion…" Demyx breathed softly, shifting slightly in Marluxia's arms.

"Go back to class," Diz ordered, Marluxia smirking even more at the shifting teenager still in his arms. "You're not done here."

Zexion forced himself to walk out of the classroom as Marluxia and Diz disappeared, taking Demyx with them.

"Hey, maybe Zexion knows. Zexion!"

The slatenette turned to see Sora, Larxene, and Namine running down the hall toward him. "Zexion, have you seen Demyx?" Namine asked. He shook his head, not feeling like talking to anyone.

Larxene frowned, walking up ntil she was centimeters away from the shorter's face. "If you know where he is and you don't tell me, you'd better have some kind of life insurance for the damage I will do to you," she threatened, pushing past him.

"Sorry about Larxene," Namine apologized. "When it comes to me or Demyx, she gets really protective." Zexion gave a slight nod, watching the blonde and brunette head after Larxene.

"Hey, Sora."

Sora turned to see Riku leaning against the doorway to his bedroom. "Hi, Riku!" he exclaimed happily, smiling. Larxene and Namine didn't notice his absence from their little search party and just kept on walking. "Have you seen Demyx?"

The silverette shook his head. "Come in, Sora," he said, moving out of the doorway.

Sora bit down on his lower lip. "I don't know, Riku," he said," he said, looking down at his feet. "Demyx is missing and I really should be helping look because he's my friend and—"

The silverette held up a hand to interrupt him. "I tried," he said, a light covering of shadows surrounding him as he pulled off his vest and tossed it to his bed. "I guess I'll have to play with myself." Sora couldn't tear his eyes away as Riku slowly unzipped his shirt, letting the black fabric drop to the floor by his feet.

"P-Play with yourself?" Sora repeated softly, Riku kicking off his shoes and socks.

"Would you like to play with me?" the silverette asked, slowly pulling his belt out of his pants. Sora looked like a fish-out-of-water, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. Riku smirked, pulling the brunette into his room and shutting the door behind them.

"You have Final Fantasy XIII!"

"Would you like to play?"

I want Final Fantasy XIII…*pout* Riku, can I play if I look like Sora? *puppy-dog eyes*

BTW: I'm gonna explain Riku's actions real quick. My best friend, Alec, plays video games all the time (he's just like me. I'm so proud of him. XD). Anyway, when he plays, even if he's alone or even if I'm playing with him (which I usually am), he only plays in his pants. No shirt, no belt, no shoes, no socks, nothing but his pants. It's kinda weird, but you get used to it. : )


	13. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

"I should be searching for Demyx though..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. Riku smirked, pulled Sora onto his lap, and licked the back of the winged gifted's neck.

"How about now?" Riku asked, then started kissing along Sora's neck. The brunette moaned lightly.

"But what about-"

"Forget about him, he probably locked himself in a closet or something" Riku muttered against his neck.

Sora thought for a second then sighed, "I guess I can play one round..."

"Ok!" Riku said, moving Sora off his lap "You set things up, I need to go to the bathroom." Riku got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Sora alone to set up the game.

Sora sighed; he was enjoying sitting on Riku's lap. 10 minutes past and Riku hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

Sora got up to check on his silver haired boyfriend, but was only greeted by a very dark, empty, bathroom. "Riku! Riku whe-"

The brunette fell unconscious.

Riku unsummoned his strange shaped sword and frowned. Stupid Marluxia.

Meanwhile…

Axel, Xion, and Roxas were sent out by Larxene to search for the missing water boy, and now Sora, too. Axel kept an arm tightly around Roxas shoulder, keeping the shorter blond close to him. Xion was walking slightly ahead of them, calling out for Demyx and Sora.

Axel looked over at Xion and asked, "You can shift-shape right, why not turn into a dog or something and sniff them out?"

Xion stopped dead, and turned to face the other two. "Let me get this straight! I'm a Human shaped-shifter! Which means I can change my human appearance, not turn into an animal, like Mr. Lunar" Xion growled, now only a few inches away from the two, glaring at Axel.

Xion then turned to Roxas, who wore a frightened expression now, and said, "Sorry if a scared you Roxas." The blond slowly nodded, moving slightly closer to Axel.

"Um...guys, I've got an idea..." Roxas said quietly.

"What?" The two others asked.

"How about we split up? Axel and I got that way and Xion goes the other way..." Roxas explained.

"Ok," Xion said, with a smile, and Axel nodded.

Xion went left and others two went right.

"I love your ideas the most Roxy…" Axel whispered, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

Roxas nodded.

Xion walked down the hall looking for clues, when she bumped into Zexion.

"Hey...Zexion, you all right?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just fine," Zexion said, in a creepy monotone.

Done!


	14. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

-

(No one's P.O.V)

-

Demyx's vision was foggy. Where was he? The blond groaned slightly as he attempted to get up, only to fall back down. Why was his body so weak? Speaking of that, how the heck did he get here? Demyx glanced around, the room was dark, small, maybe the size of a closet, the floor was concrete, maybe, and so were the walls. Where was the door?

Demyx felt along the walls, searching for a door.

"Door, door, door! Where's the friggen' door!" The water boy shouted.

Out side the small room, a light slate haired teen was speeding down the halls of an unknown place, searching for someone or something.

Meanwhile…

"Man what's with you!" Xion asked as Zexion stared into space.

Hey! Wakey, wakey emo boy!" The black haired girl shouted, shaking the boy.

Something formed in Zexion's hand. It was a book, a lexicon to be exact. Zexion got a slightly creepy smile on his face. Xion let go of him and started to back away.

"H-hey, I didn't mean anything, with the whole calling you emo thing," Xion stuttered.

The book swung open in Zexion's hand, its page swirling around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xion screamed, putting her arms up to defend herself.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting came between the two. Larxene and Namine walked up from behind Xion. Larxene wrapped an arm around Xion's waist and growled. Namine glared at Zexion, who retained an emotionless mask.

"Ok Emo boy! No one. Messes. With. My girlfriend! EVER!" Larxene shouted.

Namine stared at the two in disbelief, because one, she only thought they where close friends, and two, WHY WOULDN'T SHE TELL HER! Namine was trust worthy! Mostly.

Meanwhile…

The light slate haired teen grinned. He found it! He opened the door. The blond, injured, boy inside blinked at him, confused. He watched as the blond rubbed his eyes and stared at him.

"Zexion?" Said boy asked.

"Close Dem-Dem, but no cigar," The teen in the doorway grinned.

"Ienzo?" Demyx nearly shouted.

Ienzo clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth "Shush watery one...I came to spring ya...".

The water gifted removed Ienzo's hand from his mouth, "Where's Zexion?".

"Too chicken to spring ya from this hell hole...such a stickler for the rules that Zexy..." Ienzo whispered loud enough for only Demyx to hear.

"But what is here anyways and-"

Ienzo clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth again "The walls have ears...I'll explain later..." With that he grasped Demyx's hand and dragged the blond down the halls at top speed.

Done!


	15. Chapter 13

I know it's been a while, but I'm back with chapter 13! Chapter Roxas! *slight Akuroku fangirl moment* Sorry 'bout that. : )

Zexion walked into his room, summoning his Lexicon as soon as the door shut behind him. He didn't even bother to turn on the light as he collapsed on his bed, hurling his book into the dark corners of his room.

"Where is he?"

The slatenette sat up to see Marluxia leaning against the wall, flipping the light switch up. "Where is who?" he muttered, turning his gaze to the ground.

"That little blonde you caught," the pinknette said, moving closer. "He's disappeared."

"Why are you asking me where he is?" Zexion muttered. "It's obvious that your security is faulty."

Marluxia smirked, moving even closer. Zexion raised his head to meet his gaze. "You were growing emotionally attached to him," he said. "You helped him escape, didn't you?"

Zexion gulped, but kept the same expression. "I did nothing with Demyx," he said truthfully.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, leaning back again. "I suppose I'll have to believe you," he said, crossing his arms. "But if you're lying, you know what will happen to you. Diz is not a forgiving man." A vine twisted itself around his wrist. "And neither am I."

Zexion fell back on his bed as the pinknette disappeared, moving an arm to rest over his eyes. "Demyx escaped," he whispered to himself, a small smile coming to his face.

Meanwhile…

Ienzo swore softly, skidding to a stop with Demyx still in tow. "Where are we going?" the blonde asked, looking around.

Ienzo shushed him, looking down the hallways presented to him. He went through the layout of the building in his head quickly before heading down the left one. Demyx looked around as much as he could during the run, pulling himself out of the slatenette's grip as they passed by rooms very much like the one he'd been in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ienzo hissed as the blonde looked through the small window near the top of one of the doors.

"It looks like Mr. Diviner," Demyx whispered, seeing a short blue-haired boy sitting in the corner of the dark room, his head between his knees.

"Ias Diviner," Ienzo whispered back, taking the blonde's hand. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"D-Demyx…?"

"Sora!" Demyx exclaimed, not caring how loud he was anymore as he rushed over to the door across from Ias'. "Sora?"

The brunette was sitting in the room against the far wall of his room, his wings curled around him as if protecting him. "D-Demyx?" he stuttered weakly. He looked up and Demyx could see wet streaks on his face from where he'd obviously been crying.

"We. Need. To. Go," Ienzo hissed at the blonde, trying to pull him away.

"Not without Sora," Demyx argued, pulling his arm out of the slatenette's grip.

Ienzo frowned, crossing his arms. "And how do you propose you do that?" he muttered. 'Because we're already in risk at being caught,' he thought to himself.

Demyx glared at him, turning to face the doors down both sides of him. He summoned his sitar to his hands, starting to strum the strings faster and faster. "Dance water dance!" he exclaimed, hitting one final chord.

Ienzo watched in disbelief as all the doors in the hallway they stood in slammed open. "I did it!" Demyx exclaimed happily with a smile, his arms wrapped tightly around his sitar.

"And what do we have here?"

Cliffie! *evil laugh*


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Xion because I am bored and have nothing else to do at the moment. My Zexy left me (sadness : ( ), so I'm yaoi cosplay-less at the moment and this comforts me at the moment. So, I write this with a coke in my German soccer cup in my hand.**

*******START*******

Ienzo gulped slightly. Demyx looked as scared as he could be, his sitar still held tightly in front of him. Marluxia leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "So, you're the one who freed the little blonde," he said. "Didn't think you would cross us, Ienzo."

"My brother, stupid as he is, loves that idiot," Ienzo growled, not noticing the vine creeping up behind Demyx. "And I hate it when my brother is upset."

Marluxia smirked, his arms still crossed as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked a few steps closer. "And you really thought you could get away with crossing us?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Do you see any of the prisoners around?" Ienzo asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "'Cause I sure as hell don't."

Marluxia gave a slight chuckle, making Demyx take a small step backwards in fear. "I see one," he said.

"And who might that be? Sora, Isa, and the others are all long gone by now."

"Why, who else is here who could be my prisoner?"

Ienzo's eyes widened when he realized the truth and turned around, but Demyx was gone. "What the hell have you done with Demyx?" he yelled, spinning back to glare at Marluxia, but the older man was already gone. "Damn it!"

.******.

Zexion opened his eyes when he heard his bedroom door slam open. He sat up, glaring at whoever dared to come into his room without his permission. His glare hardened even more when he saw Marluxia standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"Tsk tsk, Zexion," the pinkette scolded, waving a finger at the slatenette. "Is that any way to speak to your superior? Besides, I brought a present for you?"

"A…present?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow in his confusion.

Marluxia smirked, snapping his fingers. A swirl of black and purple swirled around his hand and when it disappeared, there was a piece of clothing in it. He tossed it at Zexion who stared at it with wide eyes.

In Zexion's hands was a white zippered and hooded sweatshirt, a design of two criss-crossing blue guitars on the front of it. _Demyx,_ he thought, hand tightening around the fabric he held. "Marluxia—" He stopped short, noticing that he was alone once again. "Damn it."

.*****.

Demyx groaned softly, slowly opening his eyes. He shook his head slightly to wake himself up a little more before noticing his surroundings. He was in a windowless room, a door several feet away from him. Behind him was a small bed to which a chain was attached connected to the metal band around his ankle.

"You're awake."

The blonde looked up to see Marluxia standing in the doorway of the now open door. "Who are you?" he asked, trying not to show how scared he was.

Marluxia smirked, closing the door as he walked further in. "I'm your worst nightmare."

*****END*****

**Ooh, cliffie. And I know the chapters are short, but they're all gonna be like that for the time being. Sorry 'bout that.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Warning, this scene contains a little rape stuff. **

**This chapter was written by thewateryfiredrummer.**

.*****.

Demyx's eyes widened in fear, as the pink haired man approached him. The older man ran a finger down his face, making the blond shiver. "Get the hell away from me!" Demyx shouted, backing up till he fell backwards on the bed. Marluxia glared at the boy, then grinned. A punishment fit for both.

Demyx suddenly found himself forced on his back, Marluxia on top of him, "W-what, what are you doing?"

Marluxia got a wicked grin on his face, and leaned close, "Punishment."

Demyx started to thrash, trying to get away. Vines wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head, and more wrapped around his waist. The thorns went through his clothes, puncturing his skin.

Marluxia licked his lips and grabbed Demyx roughly. The blond bit his lip, trying not to moan. "Aw, you like that, don't you? I bet you wish I was Zexion, don't you?"

Demyx could only whimper, hope some one would save him.

Ienzo ran out of the building and straight to the school. His mind was frantic! This is the same as what happened before with Myde...his Myde. _No need to think of that now_, Ienzo thought, _he's long gone._ He rushed to Zexion's dorm.

"Zexion we go a major problem!" Ienzo shouted, coming to a stop.

"I know..." he answered, clutching a piece of clothing.

"I tried to free Demyx but...Marluxia got him before I could get him out," Ienzo explained.

"Then let's go," Zexion said before walking out the door.

"HEY!" Larxene shouted. "Where the hell do you think your going!"

"To save you brother," Zexion answered, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, I'm going too, he's my little brother" she said with a small grin. "Also Sexion, keep in mind, I haven't forgotten you attacked my girlfriend, but you'll pay for that later."

Zexion smiled and nodded to the girl.

"Well what are we waiting for! The next ice age! Let's go save water boy!" Ienzo grinned, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders.

.****.

**Short but done...poor Demyx...**


	18. Chapter 16

**This'll be fun. *grabs torture items* Oh, flower boy! I have something to discuss with you!**

**Warning: A little more rape in this one.**

*****START*****

Zexion held an arm out as they stopped just inside the building Ienzo had ran from.

"What?" his brother asked, looking a little confused as to why they stopped.

"You three look for Diz," the slatenette ordered in a low growl. "I'll take care of Marluxia."

"Hey, he's my brother, too!" Larxene argued, crossing her arms with a glare. "Don't think you're gonna—"

"Ienzo," Zexion warned, tensing slightly.

"Uh, let's just find Diz," Ienzo said, taking Xion and Larxene's arms, leading them down a different hallway then the one Zexion was staring at. "He'll be fine."

Zexion waited until the three were out of sight before pulling his black sweatshirt off. He stared at the purple 'VI' on the back before his grip on the sweatshirt tightened and he threw it as hard as he could against the wall next to him. He untied Demyx's sweatshirt from around his waist, pulling it on instead. "Demyx," he whispered, starting to walk again.

.***.

Ienzo, Larxene, and Xion snuck down the hallway that Ienzo said led to Diz's office. "Xion, I've got an idea," he whispered, holding an arm out to stop them.

Diz looked up from his desk when he heard the door open, seeing Marluxia walk in with his arms crossed. "Ah, Marluxia," he mused. "What do you need?"

"Ienzo brought another one," the pinknette said, motioning at the door again. Ienzo walked in with one hand tightly holding one of Larxene's arms.

Diz gave a small grin, shaking his head as he stood up from his desk, walking around it with his hands crossed behind his back. "Ienzo, when will you learn that you cannot fool me?" he scolded.

Ienzo froze, his grip on Larxene loosening. "We're fucked," he muttered when he saw the older man grin again.

.***.

Marluxia grinned, leaning down from his place straddling the blonde still trapped on the bed to press a kiss to his neck, feeling him shiver. "Face it blondie," he purred, pressing another kiss directly over Demyx's racing pulse point on his neck. "Your precious Zexion isn't coming to save you." He smirked, running a finger down the teen's face. "You're all mine."

"G-Get away!" Demyx yelled, squirming. Marluxia grinned again, watching his vines tighten their grips, thin droplets of blood starting to run down his wrists and soak slightly through his shirt where they'd punctured skin.

"Ah ah ah," the pinknette scolded, pressing two fingers to the blonde's lips. "Now, don't you think that your mouth could be doing something much better?" Demyx's eyes widened before Marluxia pushed three fingers into his mouth. "Suck." The blonde kept still. "Unless, of course, you'd like to do this the hard way."

Demyx shook his head as much as the position allowed him, starting to suck gently on the fingers. Marluxia grinned before lowering his head again. "Good boy," he whispered before biting into the soft skin of the blonde's neck. Demyx gasped at the pain.

Marluxia smirked, admiring his mark. "Now you're mine," he whispered almost seductively.

*****END*****

**Short, but I have ideas on how to end it and finish this. **


	19. Chapter 17

_Okay, I got interrupted halfway through this by my muses interrupting me like nothing else. It's kinda hard not to be interrupted when you have a fucking apartment complex in your head. _

_Anyway, my sadistic side of writing is coming out again. And I thought I'd repressed that for 3 years. Well, guess not. So, I'm sorry if this is kinda sadistic, but that's the side that's starting to show itself now._

_Gonna say this chapter is rated M just for violence and language. Nothing more. And it's kinda long. Finally._

_And I based the voice in Zexion's head off of my friend Chris (Christina), Vickie Guerrero, and the Warden from the movie, Holes._

_.*._

Zexion raced through the halls of the building, pushing himself even when his muscles burned and his lungs ached for a long breath of air. But he needed to find Demyx. There was no telling what Marluxia would do to him, but whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

_Why do you even care what Marluxia does to him?_ a voice in his head asked as he ran.

_Because_, Zexion thought.

_Because is not an answer,_ the voice scolded. _A real reason why you care._

_I just do!_ the slatenette shot back. _You're just a voice in my head! Why can't __you__ just figure it out?_

_Well, excuse me,_ the voice said, sounding a bit offended. _I'm just trying to help. You're going to kill yourself if you don't slow down._

_I don't care,_ he replied, pushing himself to go faster. _I __have__ to find him! You don't know what Marluxia could do to him!_ He mind froze for a split second.

_Myde…_ the voice provided, sounding sad at the memory of Ienzo's old boyfriend. _Oh god, you better find Demyx quick._

_Ya think?_ Zexion wanted to hit the voice for its ignorance. It wasn't even registering that he was arguing with a voice in his head. More important things mattered than his sanity at the moment.

_Answer me this then,_ the voice continued. _Why__ do you care so much about what Marluxia does to Demyx?_

"Because I love him!" Zexion yelled, pushing himself even faster as he turned a tight corner.

.*.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Ienzo cursed under his breath as Diz walked closer, pushing Larxene and Xion behind him.

"So, you've turned on us, have you?" Diz asked, an amused smirk on his face. "Ienzo, Ienzo, Ienzo." He clicked his tongue in a scolding manner. "Did you not learn anything from your precious little Myde?"

The slatnette clenched his hands into fists at his sides, taking deep shaky breaths as Diz started to walk in circles around him and the two girls. "Don't say his name," he ground out.

"He screamed so nicely," Diz continued, still walking in circles around them. "And he lasted for a long time. I wonder how long it will take for Marluxia to make your brother's pet scream."

"Shut up," Ienzo got out, choking on the lump in his throat. "Shut the hell up." He'd repressed the memories for a reason; he didn't want to remember now.

"Myde was such a nice boy, too," Diz smirked. "It's too bad…what happened to your poor Myde."

"Don't you ever say his name!"

Diz was mildly surprised when Ienzo had him on his stomach on the floor and used all his body weight to keep him there before he could even blink. Larxene and Xion watched in complete shock, both wanting to help but not wanting to get in the way.

"Don't you ever say his name!" Ienzo yelled again, grounding Diz's chest even further into the floor. "You bastard! I loved him!" He took a deep shaky breaths, a single tear falling down his face and landing on the floor. "Larxene, fry him."

"Ienzo," Larxene tried to reason. For once, she was toning down her attitude and trying to be civil. "Ienzo, think about what you're asking me to do. I can't—"

"Damn it, Larxene!" That shut the blonde up for a second. "He had a hand in the death of the one person besides my own goddamn brother that I actually loved with all my heart. He helped in the rape, torture, and killing of my Myde and he's planning to do it to your brother and if we let him go, he'll do it again! Now fucking fry him!"

Larxene looked back at Diz before taking a deep breath. "Xion," she said softly, feeling electric sparks start to dance around her fingertips, "turn toward the wall, close your eyes, and don't listen, okay?" Xion didn't argue. She turned to face the wall, squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her hands over her ears to block out any sound. The blonde turned back to where Ienzo was standing over Diz, one foot pressed on the small of his back to keep him down.

"Do it," he ordered, hands still clenched at his sides.

Larxene took a deep breath before raising her hands, electricity jumping through the air. She closed her eyes, focused on Diz, and let loose.

A few minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes to see Ienzo standing over a pile of black ash; all that was left of Diz.

"Good job," he muttered, turning for the door as she hid Xion's view. "Let's go."

.*.

Demyx cried out as Marluxia dragged a thorny branch down his chest, the sharp points digging deeply into his skin and leaving behind red rivers following the branch. "Will you be good?" the pinknette asked in a sugarcoated voice, bringing the branch up off the blonde's chest. He dipped a finger in a cut and brought it up to his mouth, grinning at the metallic taste. "No more biting?"

Demyx just shivered, closing his eyes and whimpering behind the gag in his mouth as hot tears flowed down his face. He tried to block out all the pain and Marluxia's voice, the memory of what happened just minutes ago replayed over and over in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Marluxia grinned, leaning down from his place straddling the blonde still trapped on the bed to press a kiss to his neck, feeling him shiver. "Face it blondie," he purred, pressing another kiss directly over Demyx's racing pulse point on his neck. "Your precious Zexion isn't coming to save you." He smirked, running a finger down the teen's face. "You're all mine."_

"_G-Get away!" Demyx yelled, squirming. Marluxia grinned again, watching his vines tighten their grip, thin droplets of blood starting to run down his wrists and soak slightly through his shirt where they'd punctured skin._

"_Ah ah ah," the pinknette scolded, pressing two fingers to the blonde's lips. "Now, don't you think that mouth could be doing something much better?" Demyx's eyes widened before Marluxia pushed three fingers into his mouth. "Suck." The blonde kept still. "Unless, of course, you'd like to do this the hard way."_

_Demyx shook his head as much as the position allowed him, starting to suck gently on the fingers. Marluxia grinned before lowering his head again. "Good boy," he whispered before biting into the soft skin of the blonde's neck. Demyx gasped at the pain._

_Marluxia smirked, admiring his mark. "Now you're mine," he whispered almost seductively. His grin never faltered as Demyx sucked on the fingers in his mouth, tears starting to fall from his eyes. The pinknette wanted to see his new pet squirm a bit, so he ordered the vines holding the blonde's waist to the bed to leave, small dots of blood soaking through his T-shirt as he was partly released._

"_Shit!" Marluxia cursed as Demyx bit down as hard as he could on his fingers, drawing a tiny dot of blood. The pinknette snatched his fingers away, staring at the bite marks for a few seconds before looking down at the blonde with a look that made him instantly regret everything bad he ever did in his life. "You're going to pay for that, pet," he growled. He reached into his boot and pulled out a vicious looking knife, resting it on the collar of the blonde's T-shirt._

_Marluxia lifted the fabric slightly, making sure the tip of the knife dragged gently over Demyx's skin as he cut open the T-shirt, grabbing one strip and tossing the rest to the floor beside the bed. He tied the piece in his hand over Demyx's mouth as a gag before tossing his knife to the floor, summoning up a branch covered with sharp thorns. He set it on Demyx's chest, a grin on his face as he started to move._

_End Flashback_

"No more biting?" Marluxia asked again, roughly jerking the gag around Demyx's neck.

Demyx nodded frantically, still crying as Marluxia placed the branch back against his skin. "N-No…m-mo-more…" he whimpered softly. "P-Please…"

Marluxia grinned. He was making progress. His pet was starting to understand his place. "Good, pet," he purred, setting the branch beside him on the bed. He leaned down, his tongue gently lapping at the blood still trickling from the blonde's cuts.

Demyx cried out when Marluxia's tongue ran along one of the cuts, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. _Z-Zex…i-ion…_ he thought desperately as the pain started to overcome his senses and started to send him into darkness.

Marluxia paused in his torture and looked up, grinning still when he saw Demyx with his head back on the bed, his eyes closed, and his breathing regulated. "Aw, I wore him out," he pouted, brushing a hand through the blonde's hair. He licked his lips, still tasting Demyx's blood on them.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Marluxia grinned, turning his head slightly to see Zexion practically livid in the doorway. "Come to join my fun, Zexy-kins?" Marluxia asked, a sugarcoated tone in his voice and a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "I was just getting to the fun part when he passed out." He shrugged. "Ah, well. That just means I have to wait to play some more."

"Get the FUCK AWAY!" Zexion screamed, viciously grabbing Marluxia's shirt and dragging him off Demyx, throwing him to the floor.

"Oh, Zexy wants to play rough, huh?" Marluxia's grin never faltered as he reached out and grabbed one of the slatenette's legs, pulling him to the floor and moving to straddle his hips. "Well then I can play rough, too."

"Fuck you, Marluxia!" Zexion yelled, pushing the older off him. He summoned his Lexicon, the pages flipping violently as a vicious wind whipped around him.

"Now, now, Zexion," Marluxia scolded, standing up and brushing the dirt off him. "Don't do anything too hasty now."

Zexion just glared at him. He could hear a slight hint of fear in the pinknette's voice; Marluxia knew how powerful he was and when he was mad…well…

"You. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Boyfriend!" Zexion yelled, the wind picking up as pages whipped at Marluxia, covering the older as much as possible. When the wind died down, the pages floated gently to the ground. Marluxia was gone, a single blood-red rose where he used to be standing.

Zexion fell to his knees in exhaustion, the pages of his Lexicon still floating to the ground and disappearing when they hit the concrete. He stayed in that one position for a few more minutes, catching his breath, before he stood up shakily and stumbled over to the bed where Demyx was; using too much of his powers weakened him to the point of passing out sometimes.

"Demyx," he whispered, his throat cracked from yelling. "Demyx, please." Tears started to fall down his face, landing on the sheets. "Please. Wake up." His head hit the sheets as his hands fisted the fabric in frustration, his tears still soaking the bed.

"Z-Zex…"

The slatenette's head lifted, Demyx stirred slightly. The vines had disappeared with Marluxia, but his arms were still above his head, blood running down his wrists in tiny streams from where the thorns had pierced his skin. "Demyx?" Zexion asked hopefully, his voice cracking even more when Demyx's eyes fluttered open as slow as could be. "Demyx!" Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him gently toward him, being mindful of the various cuts on his skin. "Demyx, Demyx, Demyx." Zexion repeated his name like a mantra. Like if he said it enough, everything would go back to the way it was. Before Marluxia. Before Diz. Before everything had happened.

"Z-Zexion," Demyx whispered softly. He couldn't get his voice to go above a whisper yet, but he tried to get it as loud as he could so the slatenette could hear him. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Zexion said softly, gently running his hands through Demyx's hair as a comfort for both of them. "I'm just glad you're safe. And with me."

Demyx smiled, closing his eyes again and leaning his head to rest on Zexion's shoulder, falling back into darkness but knowing he'd be safe when he woke up.

_*2 months later*_

Demyx looked up as someone entered his room, smiling when Zexion closed the door behind him. "How're you feeling?" the slatenette asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Demyx shrugged, looking down at the bandages covering his wrists, others going from just under his collarbone to just above his hips. "Dunno," he muttered, picking at a stray strand of string on his jeans. "Xemnas said I have to keep the bandages on for another week." He smiled. "Then I can go back to class." He looked up at the other again. "How's Ienzo doin'?"

"He's better," Zexion said, flipping his bangs out of his hair. "He, Larxene, and Xion are getting along really well and I think they're going out for a movie tonight."

"Wow." Demyx whistled, still smiling. "Larxene almost never likes someone to go with her when she goes places with Xion. Ienzo must be special."

Zexion smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Not as special as you," he whispered lovingly.

Demyx's smile grew slightly. "You missed," he said, eyes sparkling slightly.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "I missed?" he asked back.

Demyx nodded, leaning forward. "You missed," he repeated softly, pressing his lips to Zexions in a kiss.

The slatenette smiled into it, still smiling as it ended. "I'll make sure not to miss anymore," he promised.

Demyx smiled back.

_.*._

_Wow, I think I'm __actually__ done. Yay!_

_And yeah, my sadistic side is very violent, it loves blood, it loves torture, it loves to do things to people that would be considered rape, murder, stuff like that, and it loves causing pain. Sorry 'bout that._

_Hope ya'll liked it! ^^_


	20. Epilogue

_Okay, my sadistic side wants to play more so…I guess I'm gonna let it play a little while longer before I lock it up tight again._

_So, I'm gonna make a sequel at some point. It will feature Demyx. It will feature Zexion. It will be sadistic. It will be rated M. It will include rape, torture, and strong language. It will include blood. A lot of blood._

_So, if you've got a strong stomach and willing to see my sadistic side again, check out the sequel as soon as it's up. But now, the final chapter…_

_.*._

***1 year later***

Demyx slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, sliding his notebook into it as he headed out of the classroom.

"Demyx!"

The blonde turned around and saw Ienzo running toward him. "Hey, Ienzo," he said, smiling as the slatenette came to a stop. "What's up?"

"Zexion's waiting for you in the courtyard," Ienzo said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the courtyard. "He said he wanted you to meet him as soon as he can."

"But—" Demyx didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Ienzo ran off again, leaving him alone in the hallway. He shrugged, taking a deep breath before heading off to the courtyard.

"Zexion?" he called when he walked outside. He set his bag on the ground near a bench and walked toward the fountain he'd first talked to Zexion at, sitting on the edge to play with the water.

"Demyx."

The blonde looked up, smiling when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. "Demyx," Zexion said nervously, shifting his weight between his legs, "we've been together for a year, right?" The blonde nodded, wondering where this was leading to. "Happy anniversary."

Demyx's eyes widened when Zexion pulled out a bouquet of royal blue roses from behind his back along with a brand new leather bracelet decorated with different colored guitar strings around it. "Zexion, I love you!" he exclaimed happily, jumping up and hugging the older as tight as he could.

Zexion smiled, holding the blonde close. "Love you too," he said softly.

.*.

A leather encased foot stepped down on a stick, snapping it cleanly in half with a loud 'snap'. A black glove gently caressed the bark of a tree it passed, falling gently to rest on a pair of new black leather pants. The black glove joined its brother as they gently twirled a blood-red rose together, a smile coming to the face of their owner.

_.*._

_I dunno what the sequel will be called, but I'll get right on it._

_Review, por favor! (in Spanish, that means 'please')_


End file.
